Wireless communications, including wireless networks, have become pervasive throughout society. Improvements in wireless communications are vital to increase their reliability and speed. Current feed back techniques in some wireless networks may provide explicit feedback mechanisms for dealing with relatively fast varying channels/interference levels and getting maximal throughput is those cases. Existing explicit modulation coding scheme (MCS)/rate feedback mechanisms may allow fast adaptation of the rate, but does not address the issue of fast antenna selection, which is as equally important for dealing with a varying environment.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques that enable fast transmit rates and antenna adaptation for wireless networks based on explicit feedback.